Why Does It Have To Be Me!
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Sasuke woke up to find a girl naked on his bed that suffered from amnesia He let her stay in his home & found out he's getting closer to her & feels lust for her Is it love or just lust? How will he deal with all this and protecting Sakura from perverts?
1. Not just another day

I don't own Naruto

**So HI! Again I got a new story for you guys hope you like it its SasuXSaku again! XD**

**This is my 7****th**** story hope you guys like it!**

**And again this is rated M for some parts mostly I don't know yet so anyways let's get on with the story!**

**Oh and by the way little OOC **

**Chapter 1: **Not just another day

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Nirvana a place that once thought it never exist but it did it was another world human creature mostly called it heaven…_

_It's a place for a never ending happiness no suffering different time day and night possible and you will leave a peaceful life…_

_Full of angels and gods and goddesses…_

_And Sakura Haruno was one of them…_

_Sakura Haruno the most beautiful girl in Nirvana she's popular with the boys of her angelic face perfect figure the daughter of the king and queen of Nirvana and her wonderful sweet unique personality of hers that make's guys fall instantly._

-

-

-

Sakura Haruno was lying under shining tree and below her was a puffy cloud she's laying on puffy soft clouds while gazing they beautiful rays of the sun and rainbow.

"Sakura-Chan! Wanna go catch some stars and play with them?" Hinata asked her from afar and friends of Sakura waved and coaxed her to come and play.

"Sure why not!" Sakura said excitedly and stand up and made her way over them.

"Ok so here's the deal the first one to catch that star will be the winner and get's this" Ino said holding up a piece of diamond shaped pink heart between her fingers.

Many girls are awed and some boys smirked confidently.

"That will be easy and don't worry Sakura if I win I'll give you the diamond" Takeru said smirking.

Sakura blushed at what Takeru said

"You don't have to" Sakura blushed

"Hn" Takeru said

"Who said you'll win?" Other guy said

"OK guys stop fighting let's stat ok" Ino asked

"OK Starto!" Hinata yelled and all of them float and used their wings to fly and scattered deep into the dark night forest and start the game.

-

-

-

**With Sakura**

Sakura was flying and floating and started to find the star.

"Where could it be?" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh there it is" Sakura exclaimed and float quietly towards the shining glittery star and creep up behind the tree.

"OK count" Sakura breathe quietly.

"Ichi…"

"Nii…"

"San!" Sakura grabbed the little star between her hands to trap it and the star was surprisingly strong and started struggling and Sakura huffed and pulled more to have control but too bad the star started doing chibi cute noises and struggled more and dragged Sakura to the end of the forbidden abandon gate.

"Star please stop moving. Not there" Sakura begged

The star keep moving and totally dragged Sakura to the forbidden gate and suddenly the gate open and black portal started swirling and started to suck Sakura in.

"Ahhh please someone help!" Sakura screamed for help and still clutching the star.

Sakura tried to fly her way out but her wings were stuck to a vine and the portal sucking her and the pressure was too much and her left wing snapped and broke and been continued to suck by the portal with the little star in her hands.

"_Please someone help…"_ Sakura whispered while being sucked into the portal and slowly closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

-

-

-

_Earth ah earth which the angels gods and goddesses called human world…_

_Were a place no peace, harmony, jealousy but there is still love that's what they thought about humans…_

_Just live and die to experience life…_

_Different people, personality, and goals in life…_

_Sasuke Uchiha was one of them…_

_Sasuke Uchiha a popular boy with perfect life can get anything he wants with a snap. But he was not a spoiled brat he's a well discipline 17 year old boy he is I n his parents he was cold and rude to people he don't like especially fan girls… GOD HOW HE HATED THEM…_

_His family owned a very big company that ruled over Tokyo and he has a brother named Itachi which was 2 years older than him._

_But every girl loved him for his owned unique personality smart, cold as ice and his hot evil glares well that's Sasuke Uchiha for you…_

-

-

-

Sasuke moaned and shifted to his left and wrapped his arms around something warm soft and nuzzled his nose to the said thing and suddenly the said it suddenly moved and moaned and muffled.

Sasuke immediately snapped his eyes open remove the covers from his bed and suddenly pinch his nose from having a hard nosebleed at the sight.

And they said thing was not EVEN A THING at all it was A PERSON! A FREAKING PERSON NOT JUST person at was a naked girl on his bed not just that she has pink hair covered her breast and went up to her waist pink natural blush tainted her cheeks, cherry red lips parted teasing him to taste her touch her. And not just that he noticed something she has wings very beautiful wings around her.

'_Who the hell has wings?!'_ Sasuke thought weirdly and still trying to clean his nosebleed.

She moaned and noticed the wings moved but the left one was broken and the expression on her face was hurt.

She shifted again and slowly blinked her eyes open and looked at Sasuke with big cute emerald eyes and crawled on top of him and settled on his lap and moved closer to look at his face.

"Nya?" She said cutely.

"Huh?" Sasuke said

"Ara?" Sakura said and cupped his cheek.

Sasuke blushed and gulped

'Uchiha's never blush or nervous around girls but hell she's naked what will he do?!'

Sasuke gained his posture back but still nervous and feel a little sweaty he shouldn't take advantage of a helpless girl.

NO!

_NO!_

**NO!**

**BAD SASUKE!**

"Uh hey" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura tilted her head "Nya?" She questioned cutely.

"I'm Sasuke" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him confused.

"MY n-a-m-e is SA-SU-KE" Sasuke said pointing to himself and took out his hand.

"SA-SU-KE" Sakura said slowly.

"Yes" Sasuke said

"Sasuke!" Sakura smiled and bounced up and down and Sasuke looked at her bouncing breast eyeing it up and down up down up down.

"Ok stop now" Sasuke said controlling himself and put Sakura down his bed.

"Stay here while I go shower and just don't go anywhere" Sasuke said

Sakura just looked up to him blinking cutely.

Sasuke panicked walking around thinking.

"At the situation like this…" Sasuke think.

"I need Naruto" Sasuke said and dialed his phone and called Naruto to come over ASAP!

Sasuke was about to turn around when he felt Sakura's body pressed up behind him and he froze feeling her hot perfect body pressed up against him.

"Sasuke" Sakura said innocently cute saying his name.

'No Sasuke don't take advantage of her'

"YES GO NOW LET"S TAKE HER!"

'No must resist!'

"BAKA take her now!"

'NO! Where the hell id the dobe when you need! HIM!' Sasuke thought panicky.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So what do you think like it love to hear your thought's remember if you review I might post the next chapter faster XD**

**So anyways read and review!**

**Also read my story ****Invisible To Visible SasuXSakura too!**

**And thank you!**

**Wait for the next chapter soon! :D**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**OWARI**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**


	2. Meet NARUTO!

I don't own Naruto

**Wow thank you guys for all your support and taking time reading this story.**

**Well always remember review and tell me your thoughts kay?**

**The school sent me home cause I fainted but yeah when I fainted my classmates carried me to the clinic not just that the boys carried me it was so embarrassing but all the 3 hot guys/classmates carried me I was like wow!**

**Well anyway enough about that on with the story so here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: **Meet NA-RU-TO!

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto got the text message from Sasuke.

_~Dobe I need you now in my house ASAP! I mean! NOW! ~_

And panicked Sasuke never said ASAP before only when it's important.

Naruto ran and scrabbled out from his room and grabbed his jacket and went to his car drove off to Sasuke's house.

-

-

-

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

Sasuke was suffering with a naked pink haired girl and trying looked away while she played on his bed on the pillows fluffing it and throwing it on the air and she has a very happy cute expression on his face.

His eyes were focus now on her face and smiled gently she looked so cute.

_NO! No cute for UCHIHA'S never! NEVER!_

_BAD SASUKE!_

_Don't think of her as cute!_

_It's bad for Uchiha's health!_

_It's a crime to show smiles and affection for him!_

_IT!_

_IS!_

_A!_

_BIG!_

_NO!_

**NO!**

Sasuke's thought were cut off when Sakura hugged his pillow tightly and the feathers popped out floating everywhere.

"YA!" Sakura shouted cutely and jumped up and down enchanted with all the floating petals.

Sasuke paled and gulped and again looked at her big virgin bouncing breast torturing him to death and not just that!

Her ehem her womanhood was exposed and pink curl greeting Sasuke's virgin eyes which are already popped out and ready to explode and very pale due to the massive nosebleed he got.

'_Way to go Sasuke!' _Sasuke thought palely.

Sakura stopped jumping and went over to Sasuke who was sitting on the mini couch he has in his room and crawled on top of him and settled on his lap.

"Nya?" Sakura said cutely cupping his face.

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled palely and gulped this girl was killing him!

"SA-SU-KE?" Sakura asked blinking her very cute eyes and she has pink tint on her cheeks and cherry lips moist.

_GOD SOMEONE HELP HIM!_

_**CALL 911 BAKA!**_

_THIS GIRL WAS KILLING HIM!_

_**THEN GO FUCK HER!**_

_HIS SELF-CONTROL SLIPPING!_

_**I KNOW YOU WAN TOO! DUDE IT'S JUST EASY TO GET LAID!**_

_**NO!**_

The door swung open and the 2 jumped and fell down on the couch causing Sakura to hit the floor and Sasuke's lips smacked upon a very accidentally sweet kiss.

Many thoughts were running through his head.

_**FUCK!**__ FUCK! __**FUCK!**_

Sasuke just suddenly kissed her forcing his tongue deep in her mouth not even thinking twice he just want to taste her sweet mouth of hers.

Sakura moaned not knowing the feeling but deep deep inside her it felt good but she still didn't respond to the kiss she doesn't know how to.

Sasuke licked and sucked her tongue and licked the roof of her mouth and teeth clashing together and both saliva mixed together to a heated kiss. Well mostly Sasuke doing all of it!

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he just open the door to find Teme sucking and mouth raping a girl.

Naruto pulled of Sasuke to the naked girl and Sakura moaned.

_DAMN IT! __**DAMN IT ALL!**_

Naruto loosen his grip on Sasuke when both of them heard her moaned it sounded very arousing.

Sakura crawled again to Sasuke lap and kissed him mimicking Sasuke's kissing moments ago.

_**WE TURNED HER TO DIRTY LITTLE ANGEL OH! FUCK YEAH! **_

_**FUCK YEAH! WERE GONNA HAVE IT! GOD I WANT IT WILD ROUGH! GIRL!**_

Sasuke kicked his inner away to shut up.

Sasuke stayed still and watch wide eyed Sakura mimicking his actions awhile ago and realized what he done and groaned because Sakura hit the sensitive part inside his mouth but suppressed it.

Sasuke muster all the strength he got and pushed Sakura off him and saw the expression her face…

_Lust…_

_Hunger…_

_Desire…_

_Need…_

_Love…_

_NO!_

_No!_

_He is an Uchiha for KAMI-SAMA! Sake!_

Sasuke looked up to find Naruto has blood dripping his nose kind of pissed and Sakura sucking his bottom lip wanting more.

"Nya, Sasuke" Sakura said aroused.

"TEME WHAT"S THE MEAING OF ALL THIS?!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Shut up dobe you'll wake up my parents what if he finds out that I have a girl with wings and NAKED on my bed tell them it came from heavens mom and dad" Sasuke said acting like a child.

"Just get off her your liking it allot dude! Jeez knock it off" Naruto said feeling jealous.

"Hn it's not my fault it's yours" Sasuke said coolly like nothing happened.

Naruto gazed at her body up and down and blushed.

"Stop staring dobe" Sasuke said.

"Like you're not!" Naruto said.

"HN" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So that's why you called me here for" Naruto said blushing.

"Aa" Sasuke murmured.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"That's why I called you for you to help me dobe" Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah right" Naruto beamed.

Sakura looked at them confused and staring at them.

Naruto smiled and came to her kneeling down.

"Hi I'm Naruto" Naruto said took out his hand.

"Dobe say it slowly" Sasuke said monotone.

"Fine sorry." Naruto glared at Sasuke "I'm NA-RU-TO" Naruto said taking out his hand smiling cheekily at her.

"Na-ru-to" Sakura said slowly.

"Yeah" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura said happily and looked at his hand confused and very cute.

"Shake its shake for you to shake my hand" Naruto said.

"Like this" Naruto said and took her hand and put on his and shake.

"Ahhh…ARE!" Sakura said amazed.

"SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!" Sakura said happily and shaking Naruto's hand in a very fast tempo now and her breast started too bounced up and down teasing Naruto and Sasuke.

"Dobe! Wipe your nose it's bleeding and you have a one" Sasuke scolded Naruto.

"Like you're not having one" Naruto said eyeing Sasuke's boxers up and down disgustingly.

"HN! Just make her stop" Sasuke said controlling himself and blushing.

"Fine. Ok stop now" Naruto said and hold her shoulders for her to stop and her boobs from bouncing.

"Nya? Shake?!" She said cutely and she glommed Naruto immediately tackling him to the ground.

"Dobe get of her" Sasuke said glaring.

"Oh yeah like I'm the one on top of her!" Naruto said blushing.

"Besides she's happy" Naruto said.

"Happy?" Sakura repeated.

"Happy! Happy! Happy!" Sakura said and hugged him tighter she felt really safe when she is near Naruto and snuggled more to his cheek touching his hair.

Naruto blushing and having an erection poor him and Sakura rubbing her body up and down causing electricity of pleasure all over his body.

Meanwhile Sasuke was glaring at Naruto burning in jealousy for Sakura hugging him.

"Dobe get of her! _Now_" Sasuke said glaring

"Could you at least help me I have a naked girl hugging me to death all you do is glare!" Naruto said dramatically.

"Hn" Sasuke said and helps Sakura up and Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him and Sasuke blushed and erection started to get worst.

Sasuke mustered all his strength for him not to rape her and untangled himself from her naked form and Sakura looked up to them nakedly and gave a curious questioning look.

"Nya?, Sor-r-y" Sakura said very cutely with pouting cherry lips blush tainted n her cheeks and big eyes looking up to them very confused.

"Did you teach her how to say that" Naruto asked.

"No I don't know?" Sasuke said confused.

"Sorry" Sakura said sadly but still very very innocently.

"Don't be sad were still your friends" Naruto said smiling.

Sakura smiled happily "Sasuke, Naruto Fr-ie-nd? Sakura said cutely smiling.

"Yes friends" Naruto said happily.

"FRIEND!" Sakura said smiling.

"Nya? Happy! FRIEND!" Sakura said happily.

"I guess that's her favorite word" Sasuke mumbled.

"Dobe, remove your jacket and put it on her for awhile" Sasuke said.

"Fine" Naruto said and gave Sakura the jacket.

Sakura just looked at it and up and down and blink at them.

Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Give me that." Sasuke grabbed the jacket and wear it to her and zipped it up and she smiled feeling the warm comfort of the jacket and she yawned.

"Nya" Sakura whispered cutely and fell onto Sasuke's arms and fell asleep.

"Teme she's asleep" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah" Sasuke put her on the bed put a blanket over her.

"So Teme what are we going to do with her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke whispered and walked over to his balcony and lean and looked on his garden to see cheery blossoms trees have bloomed again indicating spring has finally come.

'_Maybe it's time for a new change'_ Sasuke thought looking at the swaying cherry blossom trees and a petal landed on his hand gently.

-

-

-

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered in her sleep and smiled…

-

-

-

**So what do you think cool or not or it sucked badly?**

**Tell me please read and review and love to hear your thoughts on this story!**

**Remember R&R love to hear your thoughts!**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**ｸﾙｸﾙ****(*^****ｰ****^)****ﾉ****(^-^)(-^ )(^ )( )( ^)( ^-)(^-^)****ﾉｺﾝﾁｬ**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**OWARI**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**


	3. Tachi!

I don't own Naruto

**OK thank you so much for all the review's OMG it's already 60 PLUS!**

**Well guys thanks for all your support and for liking this story!**

**Well here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: **Tachi!

-

-

-

While Sakura was sleeping peacefully Sasuke and Naruto were having some little chat

"Man I tell you that guys was so dumb-" Naruto didn't get to finish when his cell rang.

"Teme, wait a gotta text message" Naruto said read it.

"What is it Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Hinata…**OH NO! I forgot we have a date this afternoon! Oh shit Teme gotta go BYE BYE!!!"** Naruto shouted leaving his room and his house and his voice echoing.

Sasuke cursed.

"Damn that would so wake up my parents and Itachi" Sasuke mumbled went inside his room from his balcony and went on his bed and sit beside Sakura and stroke her face.

"I wonder what kind of person are you…-"Sasuke whispered and traced her forehead, cheek, and nose.

_**DUDE TAKE HER NOW!**_

Sasuke ignored his inner.

"When you don't have an amnesia" And traced her jaw and lips and stopping for a moment lingering on her lips.

Sakura lips are parted and her face scrunched up and light blushed spread on her angelic face.

_**COME ON MAN JUST ONE KISS! ONE!**_

"And I wonder why do you have wings…" Sasuke mumbled and leaned closer down her face to examine more.

"Beautiful wings" Sasuke whispered and lean n more.

"Not just that those very luscious lips" Sasuke said.

'_Wait a minute what the HELL?! Luscious, beautiful?! Where the hell all those things came from!'_ Sasuke thought

_Oh no no! PLEASE KEEP IN MIDE I AM AN UCHIHA! Not just any UCHIHA!_

_**OH PLEASE COME ON MAN JUST ONE ONE KISS FROM OUR VERY CUTE CUTE ANGEL PWETTY PLEASE?!?!**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**ONE KISS PLEASE!**_

_NO!_

_**JUST ONE! BAKA!**_

_NO!_

_**YES!**_

_NO!_

_**YES!**_

_NO!_

_**NO!**_

_YES!_

_**HAHA GOTCHA! KISS HER! NOW!**_

_FINE! _

_**I KNOW YOU LIKE IT**_

_JUST SHUT UP!_

Sasuke was blushing a little and looked down at the girl below him and lean closer till their foreheads touch and noses made contact in a gentle way and cupped her silky cheek with his right hand and closed his eyes and was just about to kiss her when the door slammed open.

**WAIT! WAIT THIS IS MY TIME TO REACT MY MOMENT PEOPLE MY TIME TO SHINE! THIS RUIN THE MOMENT OF US KISSING THIS THIS! HOTTIE! AND THE FUCKING DOOR SLAMMED OPEN AND SOMEONE BARGED IN TO DISTURBED US!**

_OH SHUT UP! AND GET OVER IT! HN._

~Sasuke rolled his eyes~

_**HMMP!**_

~INNER runs and cries~

**OK over with INNER Sasuke's reaction! XD**

Sasuke immediately bolt up and covered Sakura under the covers if ever his parents found out he'll have allot of explaining to do oh no!.

Sasuke gulped and looked up and his eyes went to the open door.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke said eyed wide and stuttering a little but still keep his cool very quickly.

"Otouto, Ohayo it's early in the morning and I've heard allot of noises I wonder why?" Itachi said smirking eyeing up and down under the covers of Sasuke's bed and standing in front of him leaning on the door frame and only in his shirt and boxers and arms crossed he looked really hot if you looked Sasuke and he really looked alike just like twins but he's two years older than him.

"What do you want _Nii-san?_" Sasuke asked glaring at Itachi.

"Oh nothing just wondering why you have something under there" Itachi said pointing.

"NO I don't" Sasuke said defensively.

"Yes and why does it have wings pink wings?" Itachi said _"Gotcha"_

"Fine you caught me just don't tell mom and dad" Sasuke said

"Tell mom and dad what?" Itachi said

"That I have a girl naked on my bed and it has pink wings and amnesia" Sasuke stated.

"OK You what?! I thought it's just something" Itachi said.

'I'm so dumb!" Sasuke mentally kicked himself.

"Just don't tell mom and dad ok" Sasuke said

"I don't believe you" Itachi said.

"Fine close the door and I'll show you" Sasuke said

"Hn" Itachi said and closed the door.

Sasuke pulled the covers slowly and Itachi stared and first popped out a long pink hair and beautiful framed angelic face and red plump lips and wonderful body and beautiful wings Itachi never gets attracted to girls and she was the most beautiful person he'd seen in his life defiantly an angel.

The said angel slowly opened her eyes and came a stunning emerald eyes and yawn cutely and looked up to Itachi and slowly cupped his cheek and pulled him down and lean closer.

"SA-SU-KE? CHU?" Sakura asked cutely.

Sasuke pulled Itachi of her and glared at him in jealousy.

"I'm Sasuke" Sasuke said possessively and cupped her face.

"And that's my stupid brother, Itachi" Sasuke said smirking at Itachi and he glared back at Sasuke and came close to Sakura and slapped Sasuke's hand not to hand and cupped Sakura's face.

"Hey I'm Itachi" Itachi said and smiled at her his hot smile and Sakura smiled too and touched his hair and started to play his pony tail.

"Say it slowly baka!" Sasuke said.

"Hn, I forgot she doesn't remember anything" Itachi said.

"Hey I'm I-TA-CHI" Itachi said

"Tachi?" Sakura said

"No Itachi" Itachi said.

"TACHI! FRIEND! KYU!" Sakura shouted happily and played with his pony tail.

And Itachi smiled and frowned at the cute nickname she gave him.

Sasuke chuckled at his brother's expression and pushed him away and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mine" Sasuke whispered in jealousy glaring at Itachi.

"HN lil brother better take care of her or I'll take care of her" Itachi smirking at Sakura who was playing with Sasuke's chicken butt hairdo twirling it with her fingers.

"AHHH CHU NYA! Sasuke!" Sakura said and licked his cheek and he suddenly has an erection and blood suddenly pumped on his loins.

Itachi smirked.

"Well have fun taking care of her Lil bro" Itachi said ruffled Sakura's hair.

"NYA? Tachi? FRIEND" Sakura smiled cutely up at him.

"Yeah friend" Itachi said.

"ITACHI SASUKE SCHOOL TIME" their mother Mikoto shouted through the door.

"Oh shit! What about this?" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean this?" Itachi said.

"Her!" Sasuke said pertaining to Sakura.

"Oh her!" Itachi said.

"Well I'll just tell mom you're not feeling well and since their out for work in America for 2 weeks take care of her ok" Itachi said smoothly and leave the room.

-

-

-

"Oh hi mom" Itachi said.

"Where's Sasuke-Chan?" Mikoto asked concern ad was about to enter his son's room.

"Oh wait mom Sasuke's not feeling well and he has a very high fever you know the zizo stuff well I don't like you to get sick and dad will be mad and what about the company and don't worry you'll be late from your flight I'll just call a Doctor and get Sasuke check up ok mom and I'll go to school now better not let those clients wait time is money as dad said" Itachi said and pushing Mikoto out.

"OK wait what zizo stuff and your dad never says that?" Mikoto said

"I'll be on it mom as big bro" Itachi said.

"OK thank you Itachi-Chan for being a big brother for Sasuke-Chan" Mikoto said and kissed his son's forehead and leave falling for Itachi.

-

-

-

Sasuke sighed.

"_Mom fell for it when it's dad who knew what will happened"_ Sasuke thought.

And looked at Sakura.

"_Ummm…. What should I call you"_ Sasuke thought.

"Cherry….Sakura…Saku…Saka….Sakura that's it perfect pink hair, pink wings … Sakura reminds me of spring cherry blossoms" Sasuke thought gently.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered and Sakura looked up to him cutely.

"NYA?" Sakura said.

"Starting from now your name is Sakura… SA-KU-RA" Sasuke said pointing to her.

"SA-KU-RA?" Sakura said pointing to herself.

"Aa"

"Sakura!" Sakura said happily.

"Now Sakura time for you to have a bath" Sasuke said

_**OH YEAH BATHE HER MAN US NAKED TOGETHER WITH HER OH YEAH!**_

_CAN YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN THINK FOR A MINUTE!_

_**NO!**_

_~Sasuke punch his inner away out of his mind temporarily~_

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and Sakura blinked up to him.

"Sakura" Sasuke started.

"Nya?" Sakura said.

"I' going to have to bathe you and your going to have a bath now" Sasuke said

"Ba-th?" Sakura said

"Yes now" Sasuke said carried her bridal style inside his bathroom with Sakura playing with his hair and suddenly licked his cheek and earlobe.

_"MAN why does it have to be me?! "_ Sasuke thought having and erection.

"No Sakura don't touch my private-"Sasuke blushed and struggled a little.

_"WHY?!" _Sasuke thought and moaned.

_**CAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING LUCKY GUY TO GET US LAID!**_

_**~His inner said echoing in his head!~**_

Sasuke moaned at the torture...

-

-

-

**So what do you think please review and tell me what you guys think please!**

**R&R**

**And thanks for the 60 plus reviews thank that help me allot!**

**Remember R&R love to hear your thoughts!**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**ｸﾙｸﾙ****(*^****ｰ****^)****ﾉ****(^-^)(-^ )(^ )( )( ^)( ^-)(^-^)****ﾉｺﾝﾁｬ**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**OWARI**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**


	4. BATH!

I don't own Naruto

Soooory for the lateness and thank you guys for reading and reviewing in may story thank you guys so much.

Now here chapter 4!

ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 4: **BATH!**  
**

Recap:

"_Ba-th?" Sakura said_

"_Yes now" Sasuke said carried her bridal style inside his bathroom with Sakura playing with his hair and suddenly licked his cheek and earlobe._

"_MAN why does it have to be me?! "__ Sasuke thought having and erection._

"_No Sakura don't touch my private-"Sasuke blushed and struggled a little._

"_WHY?!" __Sasuke thought and moaned._

_**BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING LUCKY GUY TO GET US LAID!**_

_**~His inner said echoing in his head!~**_

_Sasuke moaned at the torture..._

-

-

-

Sasuke finally made it through his bathroom YAY! And thanks to Sakura Sasuke's having a hard time carrying her there and as for inner Sasuke well as you see as for him he's having the best time of his life having Sakura touched Sasuke in erotic ways and him provoking that he should take their lovely Sakura-**Chan **_now_ and there.

-

-

-

Sasuke sat Sakura down on the bathroom counter and breathe deeply and sweating allot from inner Sasuke provoking him.

**WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE MY ADVICE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! SHEESH WERE IN THE BATHROOM NOW WE COULD DO ALLOT FROM HER STARTING FROM SEX POSI-!**

_Shut up! Usuratonkachi! And you call that a good advice! _

**Uh YEAH! **

**~Inner said wriggling his eyebrows~**

~Sasuke just role his eyes mentally~

Sakura looked up to Sasuke with her big cute curious emerald eyes.

"Sasuke nya?" Sakura said cutely tugging at his shirt while looking up to him.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked down and saw Sakura was curious and smiled she was just so cute.

"Oh yeah I remember were going to oh I mean you're going to have a bath" Sasuke said.

"BATH" Sakura said happily.

Ad together with inner Sasuke cheering for him to join in

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at Sakura.

Sakura blink Sasuke stared.

_BLINK_

_STARE_

_BLINK_

_STARE_

_BLINK_

_STARE_

_BLINK_

_STARE_

**OH MAN JUST TAKE OF HER CLOTHES AND GET OVER WITH IT MAN! IT IS HARD TO REMOVE A HOT CHICKS CLOTHES JUST UNZIPPED HER-**

_I know that BAKA! Just SHUT UP! Ok AND GIVE ME A PEACE OF MIND!_

**FINE SHEESHH!**

Sasuke first fill the tub of water and bubbles and carried Sakura ad set her down the toilet sit and continue to fill the tub.

Sakura eyes glittered at the bubble floating in the air and landed on her nose with a gentle pop Sasuke saw this chuckled at her cuteness.

As soon as Sasuke fills the tub he turned to Sakura and sighed.

"Why is this part so hard to do" Sasuke mumbled

"Sasuke kyu?" Sakura said and cupped Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke blushed a little and smiled

"Come on let's get you bathe" Sasuke said but really moaning hard inside his head.

Sasuke closed his eyes and unzipped Naruto's jacket from Sakura body.

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OPEN YOUR EYES BAKA!**

NO

**YES**

_NO_

**YES**

_NO!_

**YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR JOB DONE IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES MAYBE YOUR GAY!**

_NO I'M NOT _

**PROVE IT OPEN YOUR EYES AND BE A MAN! MAN!**

_FINE!_

Sasuke opened his eyes to find the jackets zipper is half way done and Sakura's milky cleavage slowly reveling to his poor eyes.

**JUST PULL IT DOWN!**

_I CAN'T!_

**OH SO YOU'RE GAY!**

_NO I'M NOT!_

**JUST PULL IT SASUGAY!**

As Sasuke's angered rise he didn't realize that he pulled the zipper down raveling Sakura body to him and he just heard a loud zip.

Sasuke thoughts snapped as he was having blood dripping on his nose.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed and removed the jacket from Sakura's body quickly and carried her and put her in the tub but Sakura won't let go of him.

"Sakura please let go and get onto the tub" Sasuke plead having a hard time.

Sakura put a her foot to test the water and shivered a little at the coldness and clutched to Sasuke's body harder and of course Sasuke blushed harder feeling her milky breast pressed up to him more and her arm wrapped around on his neck and had a scared looked.

"Come on Sakura get on the tub" Sasuke said really having a hard time.

Sakura shook her head in deny and hugged him tighter wow they are such in an awkward position Sakura arms on his neck and legs around his torso and the best part Sakura was naked.

And all of you know right now inner Sasuke was probably cheering for Sasuke and crying and cheering he was not GAY at all yeah he knows he's not gay but he's just teasing him.

"Sakura" Sasuke said sternly his erection now visible and blood pumping on his loins hard and getting really hard controlling his lust.

"Sasuke" Sakura whined.

"Sakura" Sasuke said trying to get Sakura to the tub and Sakura kept on struggling which results to

**SPLASH!**

Sakura and Sasuke both landed on the tub with Sasuke on top and lips upon her and bubbled floating around them as they kissed.

Sasuke lust snapped and kissed her deeper coaxing hi tongue out from her bottom lip asking for entrance which Sakura just unconsciously let him in and both tongues dance in frenzy and Sasuke put Sakura arms around his neck as he kissed her deeper memorizing her mouth and Sakura moaned at the feeling and Sasuke got more aroused at her moan and he broke the kiss and trailed hot kisses on her neck, jaw, and stopped to her collar bone and took off his shirt.

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned eyes dilated with innocent lust and aroused at the kiss.

Sasuke grabbed the shampoo and shampooed her hair while kissing her lips passionately and grabbed the bar of soap to for her body and starting with her stomach back and he broke of the kiss to soaped her arms and legs and after that kissed her again and Sakura broke the kiss and nipped his chin and licked his ear lobe Sasuke was taken aback for Sakura responding that way he's guessing that lust take over her body.

Sakura moaned as she licks Sasuke's cheek and clutched his hair tighter and kiss his lips on an innocent manner.

"Sasuke nya" Sakura said hotly this time in aroused.

Sasuke was done soaping and shampooing Sakura on the tub and carried her to the shower with her legs around his torso and arms around his neck and snuggled to his warmth.

Sasuke pushed Sakura back gently on the shower wall and open the shower and Sakura tugged his face and kiss his lips again this time asking permission entrance to his mouth mimicking Sasuke's actions awhile ago.

Sasuke immediately accepted and both make out as Sasuke hands trailed down and cupped one of her breast and massaged it and Sakura moaned louder and Sasuke took his other had and touched her the lips of her vagina and Sakura shivered and moaned as Sasuke massaged her clit finding it wet and gently slipped one finger in.

Sakura broke the kiss and gasped at the new feeling spread through her body

"Ahhh Sasuke" Sakura bit her bottom lip and legs tighter around his torso and her left hand clutched his hair tightly but not too tight to hurt him.

Sasuke got aroused at her current state now she just looked so beautiful innocent angel driving and insane with lust Sasuke groaned at the feeling of her pulling his hair in a very erotic way.

As Sakura got used to the pain Sasuke slid his finger out then slid it again and this time Sakura moaned in pleasure and throw her head back and Sasuke added another finger and picked his pace up and thrusted his finger in a faster tempo and kiss her again while drilling his fingers inside her.

Sakura moaned loudly as she sees stars and Sasuke felt her climax and thrusted faster and deeper bringing her into ecstasy.

"Sasuke…Ahhh…Ohhhh" Sakura moaned as she tighten around Sasuke's finger and cum in his hands.

Sasuke slid his fingers off inside her pussy and brought it up to his face and Sakura face Sakura eyed it with confused eyes as Sasuke licked it and sucked it with and released it with a popping sound and Sasuke lean down to her neck ad breath on it while kissing it hotly while Sakura shivered at the feeling.

"Ahhh…" Sakura moaned slightly at the feeling.

"Delicious" Sasuke whispered hotly while as you know Inner Sasuke was having a party inside Sasuke's head which he tries to ignore.

**OH YEAH MAN YOU GO WAY TO GO SASUKE!**

_SHUT UP!_

**NEVER!**

_~Sasuke just kicked his inner away and went back to Sakura~_

Sasuke looked down on Sakura to find her asleep on his arms and caressed her cheeks softly and noticed that her pinks wings that the feathers are slightly falling and losing its glow.

Sasuke sighed and dry her with a towel and make her ware his clothes and carried her to the bed and laid her gently and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sakura this is the only time that I love bath" Sasuke said.

**OH YEAH I LOVE BATH**!

Sakura shifted

"Lo-ve bath" Sakura whispered cutely and innocently and fall asleep deeply.

-

-

-

**So what do you guys think thank you guys for reading reviewing in my story!**

**And please don't forget READ AND REVIEW love to hear you thoughts kay?**

**Bye!**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**ｸﾙｸﾙ****(*^****ｰ****^)****ﾉ****(^-^)(-^ )(^ )( )( ^)( ^-)(^-^)****ﾉｺﾝﾁｬ**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**OWARI**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**


	5. AUTHORESS NOTE!

**AUTHORESS Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**

I'm really sorry if I did not update I think I'm going for a break in fanfiction T-T and in writing stories cause I really have allot of stuff going on in school sorry but don't worry as soon as the school problems are gone I'll be back alive and continue my stories!.

Hope you guys understand :D ^-^

And I really hope you would read my stories again as I update it again :D

And again sorry :c

**~*~XxX -sUgAr . sPaRkLe .KiSsEs- XxX~*~**

**m(_ _)m ****ゴメンナサ****イ ****GOMENN!**


	6. GOOD MORNING!

I don't Naruto

**Sorry for the late! GOMEN! :D I know I'm not active anymore in FF much now because of school…. *SIGHS* **

**Now here please enjoy chapter 5 sorry again for no updating so long cause of school!**

**Here's chapter 6**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to read and review ok? ^-^**

**Chapter 6:** GOOD MORNING!

Recap:

_Sasuke looked down on Sakura to find her asleep on his arms and caressed her cheeks softly and noticed that her pinks wings that the feathers are slightly falling and losing its glow._

_Sasuke sighed and dry her with a towel and make her ware his clothes and carried her to the bed and laid her gently and place a chaste kiss on her lips._

"_Sakura this is the only time that I love bath" Sasuke said._

_**OH YEAH I LOVE BATH**__!_

_Sakura shifted_

"_Lo-ve bath" Sakura whispered cutely and innocently and fall asleep deeply._

-

-

-

Sakura shifted in her sleep and her eyelids twitch a little cutely and open them slowly to find herself hugging Sasuke while she is on top of him feeling his warmth she sighed and hugged him close wanting the warmth of his body and her wings pink glittery wings spread over them like a blanket and she has a sweet innocent blush on her face and her eyes traveled at his face and leaned closer to examined more of his facial features and she suddenly yawn cutely and eyelids drowsy and put up her finger and poked Sasuke on the cheek cutely and Sasuke shifted a little and moaned but still asleep.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered and poked his cheek again.

"Mmmmmnn… Not now…" Sasuke moaned asleep.

Sakura bit her bottom lip cutely and sighed and suddenly Sasuke rolled over and which resulting that she was now under him and Sasuke's face buried on her neck breathing softly.

"Mmmmnn" Sasuke moaned and breathe against her neck not knowing that Sakura is under him.

Sakura squeaked at the sudden feeling and pushed Sasuke off her and she fall of the bed with a soft thud and she wince a little at the bruise she got from her left thigh and a stupid razor lying on Sasuke's floor. Sakura bit her lip and ignore the pain and as the blood continue to flow on her legs.

"Ahhh…" Sakura bit her lip cutely and looked up and scratched her head to find Sasuke still asleep and breathing softly Sakura looked under his bed and found something glowing she reached for it and smiled.

"S-Star!" Sakura shouted and hugged the chibi star which resulting Sasuke to bolt up and looking around to find Sakura and sighed she fine.

The star squirmed and made chibi noises and Sakura hugging it.

"Hn…" Sasuke said Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke who is now awake and smiled and jumped on the bed and straddled on top of him.

"Sasuke! Star! CHU!" Sakura said putting the cute star on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smiled at her antics and hugged her so tight and Sakura just blink and face show cuteness and confusion.

"Don't ever do that again" Sasuke said his eyes closed and light blushed spread on his face as he pulled her closer.

"You made me worry" Sasuke said and pushed her down the bed and breathe on her neck.

Sakura has a confused looked on her face and she cupped his left cheek and smiled.

"Sasuke" Sakura said smiling.

**OH YEAH YOU WORRIED ABOUT HER MORE LIKE WERE HAVING NAUGHTY DREAMS ABOUT HER!**

~Sasuke blushed and erection started grow on his boxers~

_NO I'M NOT SHUT UP!_

**COME ON NOW! LOOK WE CAN DO EVERYTHING! OK HERE'S A TIP HOW ABOUT WE DO A REVERSE COW-**

_BAKA!_

~Sasuke punched his inner bye bye away! ~

"Sasuke nya?" Sakura said and pulled him closer and suddenly let go of the star to float around the room.

And Sasuke suddenly heard the echoes and images inner sending him by now and his erection is again happily growing back.

"**SHIT"** Sasuke thought.

**LUSCIOUS PINK LIPS -**

_CURVY HIPS -_

**AMPLE BREAST - **

_TIGHT PUSSY -_

**INNOCENT EYES - **

**-tempting him**

_-feeling around his hand_

**-teasing him**

_-pressed up against his_

**-that he is slowly tainting**

**OH FUCK IT!**

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her greedily savoring her taste she was only his and his only no one can touch her like he does no one...

Sakura moaned at the sudden kiss and remembered and her body reacted quickly and her tiny moans turned louder as Sasuke moved down to her neck and engulfing her to an ecstatic feeling.

Sasuke pulled her up and settled her on his lap and kissed her again and wrapped his hands around her slender waist and traveled his right hand to cupped her ass and Sakura gasped cutely and moaned which Sasuke took this an opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth and Sakura loved the feeling of it and wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair while tugging it a little hard at this Sasuke growled at her boldness and thrusted his tongue in and out her mouth in a fast temp both tongue dance in rhythm.

"Ahhh…" Sakura moaned softly and Sasuke's right hand cupped one of her breast and pinched the pink bud between his fingers through the clothes and rolling it.

**NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!**

~Sasuke ignored his inner's comment and focus on Sakura more~

"Ohhhh Mmmmmnn…." Sakura moaned it made her go wild and cheeks tainted with cute innocent blush and her eyes are dull and clouded with lust love and need for Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and his other hand went down and rubbed her pussy feeling her wet through his boxers and Sakura moaned louder this time.

"Sasuke! Ahhh!" Sakura screamed his name hotly and innocently and started to rock her hips forward wanting his fingers to go further and Sasuke smirked hotly and leaned down her ear and nipped it.

"Sakura" Sasuke said her name huskily and turned her on and innocently tainting her bit by bit.

"Mmmmmnn… Sasuke…hurts" Sakura moaned her face flushed eyes tainted with lust and pain.

"What hurt?!" Sasuke asked very worried.

Sasuke snapped out of his lust trance and looked at Sakura up and down worriedly.

-

-

-

**Downstairs with Itachi **

-

-

-

Itachi is downstairs and his best friend dropped by to go with Sasuke and Itachi to school and they are inside the kitchen eating and chatting.

Itachi was wearing a white polo and a white jacket and a red tie and a blue pin and white pants. He's 3 shirt button undone make him looked sexy and last lastly his hair tied low and some bangs framing his face.

"So anyways were your brother Sasuke?" The red haired hot teen named Sasori asked Itachi he was also wearing same thing as Itachi 3 shirt button undone and lastly his messy hot red hair that made him looked irresistible.

"He's upstairs maybe taking care of stuff" Itachi smirked and imagine Sasuke's torture.

"Well He's not coming?" Sasori asked boredly.

"I don't know, Why don't we check up on him" Itachi said his voice full of meaning and went upstairs.

"Hn" Sasori said lazily and lifted himself up and followed Itachi upstairs.

-

-

-

"Yeah so what's up with Sasuke he's early alwa—,," Sasori didn't get to finished after Itachi open the door to find out…

-

-

-

**Sorry for the wait again hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to REAVIEW! **

**Ok? Love to hear your thoughts! ^-^**

**Bye!**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**ｸﾙｸﾙ****(*^****ｰ****^)****ﾉﾉｺﾝﾁｬ**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**OWARI**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**


	7. Randomness

I don't own Naruto

**Yo guys I'm so back! Sorry for all the delays and stuff! :D**

**Hell yeah! Here chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: **Randomness

Recap:

_"So anyways were your brother Sasuke?" The red haired hot teen named Sasori asked Itachi he was also wearing same thing as Itachi 3 shirt button undone and lastly his messy hot red hair that made him looked irresistible._

_"He's upstairs maybe taking care of stuff" Itachi smirked and imagine Sasuke's torture._

_"Well He's not coming?" Sasori asked boredly._

_"I don't know, Why don't we check up on him" Itachi said his voice full of meaning and went upstairs._

_"Hn" Sasori said lazily and lifted himself up and followed Itachi upstairs._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Yeah so what's up with Sasuke he's early alwa—,," Sasori didn't get to finished after Itachi open the door to find out…_

-

-

-

Itachi open the door and Sasori's eyes widen a little as he saw a girl not just any girl lying down with her thighs spread apart between it is Sasuke the girl has long glossy pink hair slender body and to top it all she has wings in Sasori's head girls don't have wings.

"What the fu-" Sasori didn't get to finish he was to in trance with the display.

Sasuke heard a voice and looked up and glared at Itachi and cover Sakura immediately.

"What the fuck! Itachi I told you to keep it a secret! You baka!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi.

Sakura was a little scared at Sasuke's outburst and covered her ears.

Itachi just smirked and leaned against the frame door.

"Tsk Tsk lil bro I told you to take care of her not rape or take advantage of her and besides you said keep it a secret only to our parents" Itachi said as he walk to the bed and pat Sakura's head and pulled her close to his chest and pet her head.

"BAKA! and I thought you were smart" Sasuke said and slapped his forehead.

"Tachi" Sakura moaned cutely as he pet her head.

"Yeah I am she has a cut on her thigh you baka" Sasuke said pointing the obvious to Sakura legs that is bandage and glared at Itachi for holding Sakura and Sakura liking it.

"You scare-" Itachi said and was cut off.

"Will you 2 tell me what's going on here?" Sasori said.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot you" Itachi said scratching his head.

And so Sasuke and Itachi explain everything to him and he just nodded in understand.

-

-

-

**After 2 hours**

-

-

-

"So you mean this girl is not from here?" Sasori said.

"Aa" Both Uchiha said in unison.

"What are you gonna d-Sasori was cut off as Sakura tapped Sasori's shoulder and he turned to face her and Sakura cupped his cheek and smiled sat on his lap and hug him.

"Friend!" Sakura said as she hugged him like a teddy and Sasori smiled and alas the jealousy aura starts to spread in the room.

The two Uchiha glared noticing Sasori's not like this with any girls and became jealous.

Sakura looked up to Sasori and licked his cheek and Sasori shivered at the contact and he suddenly feel hot and bothered.

"Name?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? My names Sasori" Sasori said as he kissed Sakura forehead at her cuteness.

"Sa-sori?" Sakura said.

"Hai" Sasori said

-

-

-

**In Sasuke's mind**

-

-

-

**WHAT THE HELL LOOK HE'S STEALING OUR SAKURA!**

~I know!~

**WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?**

~Kill Him, no That will be a crime, how about-~

**NEVER MIND JUST MAKE THEM SEPARATE**

~Hn~

-

-

-

**In Reality**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Ehem" Sasuke coughed the trio look at Sasuke.

"Aren't you 2 late for school" Sasuke said with a smirked.

**AHA! NOW we Got Her! Alone!**

"Aren't you too Sasuke late for school" Itachi said with a cocky smirked.

**~Great going you dumbass!~ Sasuke thought**

"I can't go because I have to take care of Sakura" Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura away from Sasori's grip.

**~Ha who's the genius now!~ Sasuke thought with a big evil grin**

"Don't worry Little as big brother me and Sasori will take care of her while you go to school" Itachi said as he grabbed Sakura from Sasuke and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did you put me onto this" Sasori said.

"You'l love it" Itachi said and wink at Sasori.

Sasori just rolled his eyes.

"What about your duties as a student body president and as vice president Itachi Sasori" Sasuke said

**~HA now I got you!~ Sasuke thought laughing inside evilly**

"It's already been taking care off" Itachi said with a smirked as he rest his chin Sakura's shoulder.

"Well what about you perfect attendance award" Sasuke said.

**~Ha now you'l go to school for sure~ Sasuke thought doing the victory dance mentally.**

"Also been taking care off" Itachi said with a cocky smirked.

Sasori just sighed at Itachi and Sasuke's rivalry.

Sasuke glared at Itachi not winning at this situation.

"Fine" Sasuke said with defeat and his inner moaning at the loss.

"Just take take of her and don't rape her" Sasuke said.

"Ouch lil bro rape is a big and crime word you have there why not trying the sex word right Sasori?" Itachi said as he nipped at Sakura's ear.

"Huh, whatever" Sasori said as he laid on Sasuke bed.

"Fine just take care of her ok?!" Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura forehead and hugged her tight.

"Sasuke? Nya/" Sakura asked noticing Sasuke is leaving.

"Don't worry I'll be back ok?" Sasuke said as he hugged her tight.

"Cut it of ok Sasuke it's like your not gonna see her forever" Itachi said smirking.

"Whatever" Sasuke said and glared at Itachi and kissed Sakura forehead again and bid goodbye to Sasori.

"Bye chu!" Sakura whispered cutely at Sasuke as he left the house.

"Sakura" Itachi whisper in her ear and nipped it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We are going to have so much fun when Sasuke's not here" Itachi said and smiled at her.

"Tachi? Kyu?" Sakura said and smiled back.

-

-

-

**I know lame right well tell me there's nothing bad gonna happen ok Itachi's not raping Sakura ok!**

**Well review!**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**ｸﾙｸﾙ****(*^****ｰ****^)****ﾉﾉｺﾝﾁｬ**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**OWARI**

**(-)**

**(-)**

**(-)**


End file.
